The Hangman's Hands
by Oo Spider Clemti oO
Summary: TRADUCTION: Thor et Loki n'ont jamais réussi à retourner sur Asgard et le S.H.I.E.L.D. est désormais coincé avec le criminel de guerre le plus détesté au monde. C'est là que Jane Foster entre en jeu : trouvera-t-elle un moyen de se débarrasser de lui pour de bon ?


**The Hangman's hands : Les mains du Bourreau****_  
_**

**____****Traduction **de la fanfiction du même nom par la fantastique Mercurie avec son accord, bien évidemment.

**_Résumé :_** Thor et Loki n'ont jamais réussi à retourner sur Asgard et le S.H.I.E.L.D. est désormais coincé avec le criminel de guerre le plus détesté au monde. C'est là que Jane Foster entre en jeu : trouvera-t-elle un moyen de se débarrasser de lui pour de bon ?  
Jane/Thor, Jane/Loki.

_**Merci à :**_ Mercurie, bien sûr pour avoir écris cette formidable histoire et à Amy ￦. Key, ma béta-lectrice qui est super méga formidable. Elle a fait un travail de titan pour ce premier chapitre et j'espère lui en donner moins pour le deuxième.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1 : En vol**

* * *

Le vol depuis Oslo fut long, et Fury ne faisait rien pour arranger les choses.

- Six semaines ? demanda Jane, criant presque. Ça fait six semaines qu'il est revenu ? Et personne n'a pris la peine de me le dire ?

- Votre relation avec Thor faisait de vous une cible facile pour Loki, Dr. Foster, répondit Nick Fury.

Derrière lui, la fenêtre panoramique offrait une vue parfaite sur l'horizon brisé de New York – l'oeuvre de Loki.

- Nous pensions qu'il était plus sage de vous garder hors de sa portée.

- Ce n'est pas une raison, rien ne vous empêchait de passer un simple coup de téléphone !

- Pour vous voir accourir ici ?

- Je n'aurais pas…

Fury haussa un sourcil, la laissant muette. Soit, elle aurait certainement accouru. Mais quand même le S.H.I.E.L.D. et leur fichue autorité…

- Je suppose que Tromsø a également été créé par le S.H.I.E.L.D ? lança-t-elle.

Fury hocha simplement la tête comme si c'était tout à fait normal.

- À la requête de Thor. Non pas que vous ne l'ayez pas mérité de toute façon, docteur.

Elle n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un capable de retourner le couteau dans la plaie si poliment. Elle se demandait si Thor avait même pensé à l'appeler, venir la voir… Une vision d'yeux rieurs, plein de promesses, lui traversèrent l'esprit. Elle se rassura en se disant qu'il avait certainement dû y penser. La Terre était attaquée, elle pouvait difficilement le blâmer d'avoir choisi la sécurité de l'espèce humaine en premier. Les constructions en ruine à l'extérieur attirèrent de nouveau son regard et un frisson rampa le long de son échine. Loki devait vraiment être quelqu'un de terrifiant.

- Je veux voir Thor, dit elle fermement.

- Dès qu'on en aura fini ici.

Elle voulu insister : maintenant ! Mais il continua sur sa lancée.

- Nous avons du travail pour vous, Dr. Foster.

- Vous n'êtes pas sérieux.

Alors qu'il venait juste d'admettre l'avoir manipulée ?

- Un travail que personne d'autre ne peut faire. Vous êtes l'expert mondial en voyage interplanétaire du moment. Notre seul expert.

Elle ne manqua pas l'emploi du possessif.

- Vous ne pouvez pas me faire venir et me renvoyer quand ça vous chante ! Sans parler du vol de toutes mes recherches, de mon équipement et…

- Dr. Foster.

Fury plaça ses mains sur la table entre eux et se pencha vers elle.

- Nous sommes sur la corde raide. Et par nous, je ne veux pas dire le S.H.I.E.L.D, je veux dire l'humanité. Chaque pauvre type sur cette planète. On nous a refilé une grenade vivante et elle est sur le point de nous exploser à la tête. Donc à part si vous voulez vous asseoir et regarder les choses se passer, oui, nous vous mettons sur le projet.

Jane était restée figée, bouche ouverte, au milieu du était tendu comme un arc, elle pouvait voir ses épaules trembler sous la pression. Derrière eux, au loin, une grue tournait lentement, commençant son travail sur un gratte-ciel partiellement effondré. Ce type était plus doué qu'Eric pour les discours moralisateurs. Elle était prête à parier que ce n'était même pas son vrai bureau. Il bénéficiait simplement de la bonne vue.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse ? demanda-t-elle, sa colère retombant un peu.

Il se relaxa à peine.

- On a besoin d'un moyen de transport entre les mondes qui ne s'appuie pas sur le Bifrost. Et on en a besoin immédiatement.

- Quoi ? cracha Jane. Je n'ai même pas encore compris le pont d'Einstein-Rosen que nous connaissons et maintenant vous voulez que j'en construise un à partir de miettes ? Le Bifrost a probablement pris des années ou des décennies pour être construit, voire des siècles, et nous n'avons rien qui puisse ressembler à la forme d'énergie que ça demanderait. Sans parler de la puissance informatique requise pour les calculs, les matériaux avec lesquels il est fait, comment on les stabilise, et et et… !

Elle leva les bras au ciel pour illustrer ses paroles.

- Nous n'avons pas besoin d'un pont. Nous avons juste besoin d'un moyen de transport – pour Asgard. Peu importe ce que c'est. Un portail, un trou de ver, putain je prendrais un vaisseau spatial au point où on en est.

- Je ne sais même pas si c'est possible, dit-elle, l'esprit travaillant à toute vitesse. Une façon de voyager entre les mondes sans utiliser un pont d'Einstein-Rosen ?

- Oh, c'est possible. Quelqu'un l'a fait et…

Le visage de Fury se fendit d'une espèce de sourire sinistre.

- Il s'avère justement que nous l'avons sous notre garde.

Ça ne pouvait être qu'une seule personne. Il n'y avait qu'une personne qui puisse faire arborer un tel visage au directeur du S.H.I.E.L.D. Ses mains devinrent moites à cause d'une subite sueur froide. D'un autre côté, une vieille excitation familière commençait à fourmiller. L'accès au savoir d'une civilisation fantastiquement avancée – de la part d'un véritable expert – de tout nouveaux domaines de la physique, l'opportunité de créer pour la Terre son propre sentier vers les étoiles, ne dépendant de personne d'autre…

- Waouh ! dit elle. J'ai l'impression qu'on vient juste de me demander de trouver un remède au cancer en travaillant avec… le Dr. Mengele ou autre.

Fury éclata d'un rire plein de regrets.

- Parlez-moi-en.

Cette fois son sourire était fatigué.

- Ce projet a la plus grande priorité. Vous aurez toutes les ressources du S.H.I.E.L.D. à votre disposition – labos, financement, du personnel, plus de machines à café que vous ne pourriez en compter. L'accès à tout ce que l'on sait sur la technologie Asgardienne. L'autorisation maximale de sécurité. Et une ligne directe reliée à moi-même si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit.

Et sans plus de cérémonie, elle était intégrée à l'équipe.

* * *

Vingt minutes plus tard, quelqu'un vint finalement pour l'accompagner jusqu'à Thor. Six heures, beaucoup de paperasses en trois exemplaires et un voyage dans les airs auront été nécessaire pour cela. Quand finalement l'agent Hill et elle-même descendirent de l'hélicoptère qui avait atterri sur une énorme forteresse volante, quelque part au-dessus de l'Atlantique du Nord, Jane était épuisée. Et légèrement mieux disposée à l'égard de Thor qui n'était jamais venu lui rendre visite - peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas faire face au courroux bureaucratique du S.H.I.E.L.D.

Elle gardait une main sur le petit masque à oxygène que l'agent Hill lui avait donné alors que le vent balayait ses cheveux dans tous les sens. Cet endroit était immense. Elle aurait pu facilement sauter en parachute sur la plateforme depuis l'avion en provenance de la Norvège. Le S.H.I.E.L.D. possédait une puissance de feu assez incroyable. Même dans la faible lumière de la lune, elle pouvait voir que la surface du porte-avion volant avait été brûlée et creusée de profonds sillons. Peut-être un crash. Fury avait été très évasif à propos de ce qui s'était précisément passé ici mais elle aurait volontiers parié que Loki était également responsable de ces destructions.

Loki. Qui était quelque part sous ses pieds dans les profondeurs de ce gratte-ciel volant.

Pénétrer à l'intérieur était un soulagement Jane n'avait pas réalisé à quel point elle avait froid jusqu'à ce qu'elle mette le pied dans l'intérieur chaud et lumineux. L'agent Hill parla avec quelqu'un grâce à son oreillette avant de se tourner vers elle

- On vous a assigné une chambre près des labos et _du sujet_.

Elle prononça les deux derniers mots comme s'ils étaient écrits en lettres capitales. Le Sujet. Ça ferait un bon titre de film d'horreur.

- Avez-vous le vertige ?

- Pas spécialement, répondit Jane.

- Bien. Je vous amène en dessous. Je suis sûre que vous devez être fatiguée.

Jane l'arrêta.

- Je veux voir Thor. Tout de suite.

Hill lui lança un regard impénétrable puis hocha la tête comme si la décision n'était pas de son ressort.

Suivit ensuite un autre voyage qui lui sembla durer indéfiniment. Jane allait devoir se procurer un plan de l'endroit et apprendre son chemin par cœur, sinon elle était persuadée qu'elle se perdrait au milieu de ces couloirs métalliques sans fin et ces portes semblables les unes aux autres. De temps en temps, elles passaient devant d'autres stigmates d'une bataille violente : murs éventrés, passerelles cassées, endroits scellés avec des barrières de fortune et du scotch rouge. Ça donnait l'impression qu'une armée était passée par là.

Finalement, elles arrivèrent à une double porte incurvée. L'agent Hill donna à Jane un code d'accès et programma le scanneur rétinien et celui des empreintes digitales pour la faire admettre. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, Hill s'appuya contre le mur du couloir extérieur et ne fit aucun mouvement pour entrer.

Quelques pas suffirent à Jane pour se retrouver à l'intérieur alors que les portes se fermèrent automatiquement derrière elle. La pièce était circulaire, entourée par des équipements et des panneaux de contrôle. Il n'y avait pas de signe de destruction ici : tout était luisant, rutilant, professionnel et acéré. Ce n'était peut-être pas le pont, mais elle avait le sentiment que c'était ici le vrai cœur du porte-avion. La partie sur laquelle on avait fourni le plus d'efforts.

Une cellule de verre au milieu de la pièce dominait l'espace. Il n'y avait rien à l'intérieur si ce n'était un banc blanc sur un côté ainsi qu'une table et une chaise au milieu, avec une personne assise, effondrée au-dessus de la table, comme un écolier s'étant endormi à son bureau. Un écolier en armure et portant une cape verte en lambeaux. Il tournait le dos à la porte, elle ne pouvait donc pas voir son visage, mais il avait des cheveux noirs, sales et emmêlés. Dans sa main était Mjöllnir.

Pas Thor. Jane se figea comme si un courant électrique lui avait traversé la colonne. Était-ce là l'idée que se faisait le S.H.I.E.L.D. d'une plaisanterie ? Ou est-ce que quelque chose était arrivé… Arrivé à… ?

De l'autre côté de la pièce, quelqu'un qui était assis contre le mur se releva. Cela faisait des mois qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu mais il n'y avait pas d'erreur possible : les cheveux clairs, la grâce facile et arrogante, le sourire plein de bonne volonté et de bonne humeur.

Elle courut pour le rejoindre et ses bras se fermèrent autour d'elle dans une ferme embrassade.

- Jane ! dit doucement Thor dans son oreille. Jane. Oh Jane, Jane, j'ai rêvé de te revoir.

- Moi aussi, murmura-t-elle.

Il prit une grande et tremblante inspiration comme s'il essayait de respirer à l'intérieur d'elle. Quand elle l'écoutait, le touchait, le regardait, elle se souvint de tout et tout était exactement identique à ses souvenirs. Cette petite et cruelle partie en elle qui lui murmurait des doutes fondit enfin. Il était là, il était réel, elle n'avait rien imaginé. La chaleur dans ses yeux, le désir dans sa voix - comme les souvenirs auxquels elle s'était farouchement accrochée, s'imaginant son visage chaque nuit afin de ne pas oublier une seule minute de ces trois courts mais euphorisants jours.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué, dit-elle dans son tee-shirt. J'avais peur que tu ne reviennes jamais.

Elle pouvait se permettre de le dire, maintenant qu'elle savait que ce n'était pas vrai.

Elle le sentit froncer les sourcils contre sa joue et elle se recula un peu pour regarder son visage. Il arborait un bleu jaune sur sa joue gauche et sa tempe, et une longue et profonde coupure à moitié guérie lui traversait le front. Elle eut un léger mouvement de recul puis leva sa main sans qu'elle ne puisse se retenir, mais Thor ne bougea pas.

- C'est lui qui a fait ça ? demanda-t-elle.

- Non, Thor secoua la tête. Nous sommes tombés à mi-chemin d'Asgard, Jane, tous les deux. Père n'a probablement pas eu assez de magie noire pour nous ramener nous et le Tesseract. Même maintenant, je ne sais pas comment nous avons pu survivre.

Ses yeux, soudainement sombres et réfléchis, dérivèrent vers l'individu dans la cellule et son froncement de sourcils s'accentua tout comme la marque de colère présente à cet endroit. Jane n'osait pas imaginer ce à quoi il ressemblait, il y a plusieurs semaines, juste après la chute.

Elle glissa un regard plein d'appréhension vers le prisonnier, mais Loki ne semblait pas avoir bougé du tout depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la pièce. Son front reposait sur la table, les mains à plat de chaque côté. Ses épaules se soulevaient et retombaient au rythme de sa lente respiration. Maintenant qu'elle pouvait regarder plus attentivement, elle vit qu'après tout, il ne tenait pas Mjöllnir. Le marteau écrasait sa main gauche, dont la peau était assez meurtrie pour ce que ce soit visible à cette distance. Alors qu'elle l'observait, ses doigts bougèrent.

Elle se retourna vers Thor.

- Est-ce qu'il peut nous entendre ? demanda-t-elle du bout des lèvres.

Il secoua la tête.

- Ils ont insonorisé la nouvelle cellule. De toute façon, il ne parle pas et ne me regarde jamais. Tu pourrais penser que je serais celui qui…

Le reste de la phrase se perdit dans un marmonnement, comme si les nuages noirs dans son regard lui faisaient perdre courage.

- Pourquoi Mjöllnir est là-dedans avec… lui ?

- Une malheureuse nécessité, répondit Thor.

Sa main vint caresser la joue de Jane comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été séparés et il lui sourit, son humeur s'améliorant un peu.

- Loki ne peut pas soulever Mjöllnir, pas même d'un millimètre, dit-il pas peu fier. Son poids le retient prisonnier. Ça lui retire également une part de ses pouvoirs, cependant pas tous. Et si d'une façon ou d'une autre il parvient à y échapper, la cellule est étudiée pour tomber droit dans la glace et l'océan s'il ouvre ne serait-ce qu'une brèche dans ses murs. Néanmoins, il n'est pas sans pouvoirs et j'ai peur que ce soit seulement une question de semaines voir de jours avant qu'il…

- Rampe hors d'ici ? suggéra Jane.

- Mon frère possède une adresse diabolique, admit Thor. Je sais que Mjöllnir ne lui obéira jamais mais je déteste le laisser ici, seul avec lui.

Et hors de portée de Thor, pensa Jane. Elle était certaine qu'elle détesterait ça, elle aussi. Plus tôt ils ramèneraient Loki d'où il venait, mieux ce serait.

C'était à ce moment-là qu'elle intervenait. C'était son travail de ramener ces deux là chez eux - alors que cela faisait des mois qu'elle cherchait un moyen d'aller sur Asgard. Le destin avait sans aucun doute un méchant sens de l'humour.

- Eh bien, dit-elle en se raclant la gorge, Mjöllnir ne va plus rester avec lui pour très longtemps. Une fois qu'on aura trouvé un moyen de vous renvoyer tous les deux, tu pourras le livrer à Odin et en être débarrassé.

Thor vit tout de suite clair au travers de son prétendu stoïcisme.

- Les portes ont deux côtés, chère Jane, répondit-il en souriant. Je ne te quitterais pas une nouvelle fois, je le jure.

Il écarta une mèche de cheveux ébouriffée par le vent des yeux de Jane.

Ce n'était pas qu'elle ne le croyait pas. Elle savait qu'il le pensait. Mais il le pensait également la dernière fois. Peu importe, elle le laissa enrouler ses bras autour de sa taille et l'étreignit en retour avec toute sa force de mortelle. Le cœur de Thor battait contre sa joue et elle ferma les yeux, écoutant la vie qui vibrait doucement à travers lui.

Quand elle les ouvrit, Loki la dévisageait avec un regard empoisonné. Ses yeux fixes scintillaient, leur force la frappa comme une claque. Bon Dieu, il la haïssait, réalisa-t-elle avec horreur. La haïssait. Elle se raidit de peur, une souris face à face avec un serpent. Elle s'était difficilement attendue à de l'amitié, mais ce regard. Il gela le souffle dans ses poumons.

- Quoi? demanda Thor, alarmé. Qu'y a-t-il, Jane…

Il se tut. Après un moment, il reprit :

- Ne lui prête pas attention, Jane. Il est vaincu et amer. Loki n'a jamais été de ceux qui acceptent la défaite avec grâce. C'est tout.

- Je sais, dit-elle, brisant le contact visuel. Je sais. Mais il va falloir que je discute avec… ça.

Thor émit un son ressemblant à un grognement.

- Quittons ce donjon. J'ai déjà passé trop d'heures ici, à essayer de le comprendre. Quant à toi… Je préférerais que tu ne l'aies jamais rencontré.

Jane sentit la main de Thor se glisser le long de son dos de façon possessive alors que son regard se fixa sur la cellule par-dessus la tête de la jeune femme.

- J'apprécierais grandement quelques heures seul en ta compagnie, Jane.

Elle sourit, mal assurée.

- L'agent Hill a dit que j'avais une chambre, donc…

- Oui ! rit doucement Thor. La vue est quelque chose de merveilleux, c'est au moins ça !

Il baissa les yeux vers elle et son sourire revint, teinté d'espièglerie. Il inclina sa tête légèrement et porta la main de la jeune femme à ses lèvres avec une gravité impressionnante et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres. Le regard qu'il lui lança à travers ses paupières mi-closes l'aurait, en temps normal, fait flageoler sur ses genoux… S'il n'y avait pas eu les yeux de Loki fixés sur eux, comme une espèce de sangsue.

- Allons-y, dit-elle.

Thor approuva, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse bouger, il captura sa joue dans sa main et ses lèvres avec les siennes. La soudaine intimité la surprit et envoya une onde de chaleur dans son estomac. C'était un baiser déterminé, la faisant vaciller sur ses pointes de pied. Les bras de Thor vinrent ensuite s'enrouler autour de sa taille et il l'attira contre son corps tiède. Sa tête pivota, elle lui rendit le baiser, ses doigts glissant le long de la douce peau de son cou. L'euphorie la gagna, et elle se sentit soudain emportée par une vague de importe de quoi il était le Dieu, elle n'allait pas laisser l'univers les séparer de nouveau. Même s'il fallait qu'elle bâtisse un tout nouveau Bifrost à mains nues.

Mais quand ils s'éclipsèrent un peu plus tard, en se tenant la main comme des adolescents, elle pouvait toujours sentir le poids de ce regard haineux, lourd sur sa nuque, et sa joie se fana sous sa force.

* * *

**_N'hésitez pas à laisser vos commentaires et/ou avis. Toute critique (ou presque ;D) est bonne à prendre._**


End file.
